


Preview

by theangelanddean



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Giveaway [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, Closet Sex, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Snarky Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s done is done.” Dean pushes Castiel back to the wall. “Anyway, I didn’t pull you in here for you to criticize me heroic actions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Underage because Dean is 18 and Castiel is 17.

The hallways were empty, but Castiel didn’t expect anything else because it’s two hours after school got out. He lets his fingers drag down the lockers as he walks towards his own to grab his stuff and get out of this god forsaken place. Not that he didn’t enjoy volunteering for Ms. Mills, but setting up blood stains slides on a Friday afternoon isn’t something he wanted to do. 

He passes the janitor’s closet when a hand reaches behind him and grabs his arm. Pulling him into the closet, the person places a hand on Castiel’s mouth just as he starts to scream for help. 

“Woah, angel, it’s me.” A familiar voice chuckles. 

“Goddamn it, Dean.” Castiel curses after pushing the hand off of him. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

Dean smirks down at him and all he could do is scowl as he gets a kiss on cheek. Their relationship was a secret and Dean’s got a thing about pulling Castiel into random rooms to make out. Though, they spend every Saturday together, they still miss each other on the weekdays. 

“What are you doing at school?” Castiel asks as he pulls Dean in by his leather jacket, wanting to look at his eyes in the dark. 

“Detention.” He shrugs. 

Groaning, Castiel places his head on Dean’s shoulder. Not that he was surprised; this wasn’t the first time Dean managed to get detention. His bad boy persona never failed to get him in trouble.

“Should I even ask what happened?” He mumbles, hoping it wasn’t bad. 

“Gordon Walker decided to punch my fist with his nose.” Dean nonchalantly says while wrapping his arms around Castiel, pulling him in for a hug. 

He hears Castiel huff and derails, “Hey, he had it coming. He was pushing that kid, Garth, headfirst into a toilet bowl.” 

“Okay, fine.” Castiel snuggles close into the crook of Dean’s neck, smelling the comforting musk. “He did have it coming but you could have done something else than punch him.” 

“What’s done is done.” Dean pushes Castiel back to the wall. “Anyway, I didn’t pull you in here for you to criticize me heroic actions.” 

“Really? I thought this was _exactly_ what you pulled you in here for.” 

“Nope.” Dean winks and moves his head towards Castiel’s neck, placing feather-like kisses, which eventually turn into sucking bruises onto the soft skin. 

Castiel lets his head hit the wall as he feels his pants get tighter with every nip at his neck and every stroke of Dean’s hand down his sides. Whimpering, he uses his weak hands to pull Dean in and slots their bodies together. Grinding together, they pant and moan into each other’s space. It didn’t take long until both of them are toppled over the edge. 

Once they catch the their breaths, Dean quickly kisses Castiel on his lips. He grins down at him and Castiel feels his heart wanting to beat of his chest. There was no way the school would ever believe that the bad boy and the nerd would ever get together. 

“That should be good until tomorrow.” Dean breaks the silence. “I’m going to do so much more tomorrow, angel. Don’t expect to go to Church with your parents without a limp.” 

“Shut up, Dean.” Castiel rolls his eyes and kisses Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
